1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a hand tool for adjusting torsion.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional adjustable torsion hand tool in accordance with the prior art includes an inner tube. The inner tube has a groove defined therein. The front part of the groove is formed with a polygonal section. The rear part of the groove is formed with a threaded section. An adjusting screw is axially movably screwed into the threaded section of the groove. A spring seat is axially movably mounted in the groove. A spring is received in the groove. Two ends of the spring are respectively abutted against the adjusting screw and the spring seat. A polygonal head is correspondingly received in polygonal section and abutted against the spring seat. The polygonal head has a first ball and a second ball mounted therein. The first ball is abutted against the second ball. When the first ball is positioned in the polygonal head, the second ball is slightly protruded from the polygonal head and abutted against the spring seat for moving the spring seat. When the second ball is positioned in the polygonal head, the first ball is protruded from the polygonal head. A connecting rod mounted in the inner tube. The connecting rod has a pivotal portion and a connecting portion. The pivotal portion has a slot defined in a periphery thereof. The pivotal portion is pivotally received in the groove in the inner tube. The ball is abutted against the slot or detached from the groove. The connecting portion can be assembled with a tool rod having a driving portion for screwing/unscrewing a screw. An outer sleeve is sleeved on the inner tube. The outer sleeve has an adjusting hole defined therein for communicating with the groove. The spring provides different pushing forces to the polygonal head due to the position of the adjusting screw in the threaded section of the groove for adjusting a torsion value of the conventional hand tool.
However, the conventional hand tool has several defects as the following:
1. The conventional hand tool requires an external tool inserting into the inner tube and threadedly driving the adjusting screw to adjusting the torsion value. The user needs to additionally carry the external tool for adjusting the torsion value. It is quietly inconvenient. An outer diameter of the external tool must shits an inner diameter of the inner tube. Therefore, this brings some difficulties to use the conventional hand tool.
2. The conventional hand tool lacks a device for releasing the torsion power such that the spring provided for adjusting the torsion power is continuously compressed. After a long time using, the spring is metal fatigued or elastic fatigued such that the elasticity of the spring is lost such that a proper torsion power can not be reached. The user can not obviously detect that the elasticity of the spring is lost. Therefore, the failure conventional hand tool will cause damages of the equipment.
3. The conventional hand tool can not release the spring quickly. The external tool is screwed the adjusting screw to progressively release the spring. Therefore, it is inconvenient for operation and wastes the time.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional torque socket assembly.